MI ÁNGEL CAIDO
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: Voldemort recibe una carta de Harry para que se encuentren este encuentro cambiara muchas cosas
1. Chapter 1

MI ANGEL CAIDO

Harry Potter/Tom Riddle voldemort

 ** _Tom_**

 ** _Te espero en el bosque prohibido a la media noche de mañana esperó que vengas con tu círculo más cercano es importante lo que tengo que decirte._**

 ** _Pd. No mates a mi lechuza me encanta._**

 **** ** _Harry Potter_**

 **MEDIA NOCHE**

En el bosque prohibido Voldemort y su círculo más cercano se encuentran reunidos esperando las ordenes de su Señor todos con varita en mano por cualquier cosa que se presente oyen un ruido entre los arbustos todos apuntan al lugar donde se mueven las plantas pero nadie lanza ningún hechizo pues así lo ordenó su amo ven como emerge entre las sombras una enorme pantera negra del tamaño de un caballo los observa con esos intensos ojos verdes como esmeraldas centellantes por el tamaño saben que no es un animal común.

Ante sus ojos se transforma en un joven de cabello negro como la noche piel blanca impresionantes ojos verdes cuerpo bien definido de un metro sesenta y cinco.

Camina unos pasos asía Voldemort donde la luna lo ilumina a pesar de traer ropa muggles una camisa azul metálica de seda con cuello mao pantalones de mezclilla azul marino de diseñador y zapatos italianos a un buen conocedor de la riqueza y moda haciéndolo parecer un Bello Ángel o eso es lo que piensa el Señor oscuro varios de los mortifagos no podían creer lo que ven ese no puede ser el chico desgarbado y flaco que tantos dolores de cabeza les ha dado pero la cicatriz no deja lugar a duda.

 **-Potter que es lo que quieres citándonos aquí-** el moreno ladea la cabeza asía el rubio que pregunta y regresa la mirada a los ojos rojos que no han perdido detalle de lo que hace.

 **-No sabía que tuvieras intermediarios Voldemort-** se oyeron reclamos y le apuntaron con las varitas.

 **-Silenció todos se callan bajen las varitas-Que es lo que planeas Harry Potter-Nada-** levantando las manos **-Puedo-** señalando el bolsillo de su pantalón Voldemort asiente saco un objeto que empieza a crecer hasta tomar el tamaño de un libro mediano de unos treinta centímetros de largo.

 **-Antes de decir algo encontraras esta lectura informativa y muy enriquecedora-** entregándole el libro el cuál observa **-Te recomiendo que lo leas desde el principio-** al abrirlo sonríe de lado sus seguidores ven que conforme va leyendo su semblante va cambiando se va llenando de furia.

Han pasado casi dos hora y media sus mortifagos siguen intrigados que podrá mantener ese libro que no ha dejado de leer y su rostro de furia no ha cambiado ni un momento despega la vista del libro.

 **-Esto es de él...su firma no miente-Así como entenderás no seguiré con esto ni seré más su títere por supuesto ni mi dinero ni mi poder le van a seguir ayudando-Lo entiendo veo que nos ha engañado a todos-** el moreno asiente.

Regresa su vista al libro una media hora después.

 **-Mis queridos seguidores se preguntaran que es esto-** todos solo lo observan **-Este es el diario de Dumbledore por así decirlo ya que en realidad es donde consta todos sus crímenes-** murmuran extrañadas.

 **-Severus, Rabastan, Rudolps vengan esto les interesa mucho-** los tres mortifagos se acercaron con un poco de cautela.

 **-Antes que lean pongan su mano encima pueden sentir la firma mágica-** los tres la posan se dan cuenta de quién es del director de Hogwarts.

 **-Lean-** al leer Severus y Rabastan palidecieron visiblemente y Rudolps al terminar de leer golpeó con violencia un árbol está de más decir que todos estaban desconcertados la mayoría estaba intrigado.

 **-Potter esto es cierto-Lamento decirle profesor Snape que ya lo comprobamos-Sabes donde está-** el asiente mete la mano a la bolsa del pantalón saca una mariposa de papel que sale volando directo al bosque minutos después aparece un guepardo de las nieves un poco más chico que la pantera se transforma en Hermione.

 **-Que hace ella aquí-Silencio-** habla voldemort **-Deben saber que Dumbledore engaño a Severus no diciéndole que Romina tuvo una hija con él-** les extienden el libró donde todos se amontonan para leerlo en cual se enteran que vendió a la castaña a unos squib por una gran cantidad de dinero y que también es sobrina de los Lestrange por lo que su verdadero nombre es Hermione Snape Lestrange.

La primera en reaccionar fue **-Pero como se atrevió a hacer eso-** hablo indignada Bellatrix.

 **-Y eso no es nada de lo que ha hecho-No Harry no lo digas-Hermione ellos son tu familia tienen derecho a saber-A qué se refiere Potter-** preguntó Rabastan.

 **-Harry antes de que les digas lo mejor es que acaben de leer el libro hasta el final todos esta implicados-Esta bien tienes razón será lo mejor...podrías?-.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Voldemort no podía quitar la vista de Harry definitivamente era un Ángel a sus ojos y este descubrimiento del diario lo cambiaba todo.

Al terminar de leer el diario los mortifagos estaban más que indignados.

 **-Señor que planea hacer esto lo cambia todo-Así es cambiaremos alguna cosas-** antes que continuarán Snape interrumpió.

 **-Potter Dumbledore se dará cuenta que no está en la casa de los muggles-.**

Él sonrió con una mueca muy slytherin **-No puede descubrir esto Herms y yo investigamos asumí él control de la familia como Lord Potter lo cual anula todo hechizó sobre mí-Muy inteligente-Gracias profesor después fe sacar la verdad a mis parientes trazamos un plan-No puede usar vertisuero con los muggles-Lo sabemos profesor pero usamos él suero de la verdad muggles así que no hay problema tenemos neutralizado a los muggles y los squib-.**

 **-Harry Potter están aquí para una tregua-No Voldemort para venganza con la cual caerá Dumbledore y su preciada orden quitándole cada cosa que se ha robado hundiéndolo ante la sociedad mágica hasta dejarlo en humillación total solo eso-** el tono en que lo dijo estremeció a los mortifagos y una agradable sensación al Señor oscuro.

 **-Tenemos un trató Harry destruir al anciano que tienen planeado-** los gryffindor se voltearon a ver dejando ver la sonrisa más maliciosa que nunca les habían visto.

 **-Primero lo primero-** volteando a ver al profesor Snape se acercó sacando un pergamino.

 **-Profesor lo primero es validar el registro de Herms es su derecho sin contar que después de enterarnos de eso tenemos varios aliados...los gemelos descubrieron en una plática que Molly, ginny y ron en la cual ella hizo un trató con él director donde ofreció a Herms cómo esposa de Ron a cambio que ser pudiera ganar mi confianza y poder mantenerme bajo sí pulgar para casarnos después con sus hijos y eliminamos después quedándose con mi dinero también escucharon que Dumbledore quiere proponer una** **ley donde las veelas o con sangre veela no tengan derecho a voto en la sociedad y utilizarlas como esclavos solo para deshacerse de Fleur pero gracias a esa información nos adelantamos y echamos esa ley abajo y ahora la comunidad veela está de mi lado para seguirme en lo que yo decida-** varios tenían la mandíbula desencajada.

A cada instante el señor oscuro se sentía más atraído por este nuevo Harry no habría nadie que se lo quitará pues si los slytherin son posesivos este era ni más ni menos que el rey de ellos literalmente.

Severus se acercó a ella **-Hermione antes que nada tengo que pedirte una disculpa por cómo me he portado todos estos años no hay justificación-No hay nada que perdonarte no fue tu culpa sino la de él que me alejó de ti a demás yo también soy culpable soy muy testaruda Papá-** la abrazó por fin se sentía completo a claro que él viejo chiflado pagaría por mentirle y vender a su hija y esos dos Weasley se quedarían con un palmo de narices porque su bebé estaría con alguien que la mereciera no con un cavernícola como ron bueno para nada.

 **-Severus ve a legalizarlo ahora-** dijo Rudolps **-Esta loco ese viejo si cree que lo permitiremos-** los dos desaparecieron.

 **-En lo que regresan faltan varias personas guppy-** una elfa apareció vestido con una togita rojo sangre y la cresta de los Potter **-Llamo amo Harry-Si guppy podrías traer a mi padrino y a Remus lo más rápido posible-Como usted ordene amo-** el elfo se inclinó y desapareció.

 **-Potter como piensas ganarle a Dumbledore es un hombre muy hábil-** le sonrió **-Señor Malfoy la política es lo más fácil d manipular además nunca se imaginaría que él pobre y desvalido niño-que-vivió está detrás de su inminente caída aparte con la pérdida de mis recursos ahora que mi querido padrino Sirius regresa a escena volviéndose mi tutor legal no podrá tocar mi fortuna ni mis influencias-Pero eres un Lord-Si pero él no lo sabe cómo dice un estratega muggle** ** _"Haz le creer a tu enemigo lo que quieres que crea"_** **-.**

Lucius como todos los mortifagos estaban con la boca abierta que no se supone que es un tonto e imprudente gryffindor no este joven que habla de estrategias y política como si fuera lo más normal el rubio volteo a ver a su lord pudo notar esa mirada de interés que el mismo tenia por el nuevo chico Potter.

Guppy reapareció con ellos estaban un poco desconcertados.

 **-Harry que paso que hacemos aquí-Poniéndonos de acuerdo Black-** oyeron cómo esa voz arrastraba las palabras se dieron cuenta que estaba rodeados de mortifagos y el señor oscuro estaba ahí.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 **-Cachorro que haces rodeado de ellos vámonos-Tranquilo Sirius yo los cite aquí-¡QUÉ! Como que los citaste aquí que estás loco Harry-Sirius cálmate o tendré que hechizarte y créeme no me remorderá la conciencia-** se lo dijo en un tono bastante frío dejo caer los hombros en derrota cuando vio su mirada decidida.

 **-Perdona Harry pero podrías explicarte-Tienen que leer esto antes de todo-** extendió la mano y el rubio le entrego el diario se tranquilizaron al sentir la firma del director pero cuando terminaron de leer.

 **-Voy a matarlo-Haz fila Black-** dijo Rudolps él era uno de los más molestos por culpa del viejo estuvo sin saber que su querida hermanita había tenido una bebita y se la quitaron dándolo a unos malditos que la compraron como si fuera una cosa o eso no se lo perdonaría al viejo su familia es sagrada y pronto lo averiguaría.

Un rato después apareció Severus y Herms ahora ya no castaña sino con el pelo negro como su padre pero seguía chino mucho menos espeso más bien unos suaves caireles.

 **-Herms felicidades apenas nos enteramos cómo te sientes el cambió te sienta-Muy bien profesor Lupin-Dime Remus ya no soy tu maestro-** ella asintió el animago también la felicitó se acercó Narcisa-Ahora te pareces a Romina ella era una gran persona y mi mejor amiga puedo-la ex castaña asintió y la abrazo la rubia.

 **-Bueno ahijado que es lo primero que vamos a hacer-Veras mi querido Canuto lo primero será eliminar la marca oscura-Creo Potter Que no sabes lo que dices esa marca no se quita-** el moreno soló volteó a ver al rubio levantando la ceja como diciendo no me digas.

 **-Profesor Snape me permite-** este volteó a ver a su lord el cuál asintió le tendió el brazo exponiendo la marca Herms saco un frasco con una sustancia verde fosforescente se puso unos guantes y le untó una pequeña cantidad fue absorbida unos segundos después la marca había desapareciendo no sabían que decir veían el brazo asombrados.

 **-Pero...como pudieron hacerlo-** exclamo Lucius los gry sonrieron **-Tecnología muggle y algunos hechizos inusuales es todo lo que diré lo otro es confidencial-.**

Todos y cada uno de los mortifagos se les administró la sustancia verde **-Ahora la siguiente parte del plan está listo a sí no podrán decir que son mortifagos** -dijo satisfecho el ojiverde.

- **Ahijado ahora que sigue-Eso es facil colocar a las cabezas de familias de sangre pura en los más importantes puestos de las industrias muggles para hacerles ver a la sociedad mágica que sus ausencias se debieron a sus trabajos con los muggles y no por ser calumniados por la orden como posibles mortifagos-.**

 **-Es un gran plan chicos-Gracias Remus pero el ochenta por ciento del plan es de Harry yo solo le he ayudado con unas cosas pequeñas-Wow wow eso es muy slytherin de tu parte cachorro-Sirius el sobrero iba mandarme a Slyttherin pero por las manipulaciones del director no fue así-Nooo mi mundo perfecto se derrumba-Canuto deja de hacer el ridículo-Moony déjame hundirme en mi miseria-** los tres gryffindor rodaron los ojos y Severus solo negó con las payasadas del animago.

 **-Como le haremos para que todos sepan que nuestra sobrina es una Lestrange-** Rabastan.

 **-Ideamos un plan donde la noticia se dará a conocer dos días antes de salir de vacaciones y un día después la libertad Sirius así no sabrán que los golpeó-** dijo la ex castaña.

 **-Eso me parece bien pero todavía hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hablar mañana terminaremos los veré en la mansión Riddle-ordenó el lord-Creó que será mejor si es en la Mayor Slytherin-** el ojiverde se acercó al Lord le entrego un sobré empezaron a desaparecer los gry se despidieron de la ex castaña.

 **-Cuídela mucho profesor-No tienes que decirlo Potter y gracias-De nada profesor hasta mañana Herms-** solo quedaban algunos **-Bella vienes-** preguntó el mayor de los lestrange **-Vayan tienen mucho de qué hablar me voy con cissa-** desaparecieron todos para contarle a sus familias lo que había sucedido.

 **Mayor Slytherin**

Apareció en medio de un gran salón.

 ** _-Quien se atreve a invadir mi morada-_** el lord levanto la vista al gran cuadro ** _-Vaya veo que es mi descendiente veo que el joven Potter cumplió su promesa-Como sabes que fue él-Es un gryffindor muy interesante ha si estuviera vivo no lo dejaría ir-_** el lord entrecerró los ojos ** _-Sabes que puedo prenderle fuego a tu pintura-Jajajaja estamos susceptibles pero si hasta hace unos días lo querías muerto-Dumbledore-Ha no digas más ese hombre es una desgracia para mi amado colegió-Como es que obtuvo esto-La carta la encontró en la biblioteca atrás de uno de mis retratos que está escondido en el área de quiddich-Ya veo-Otra cosa no pensarás andar con esa cara en mi honorable hogar está bien que me gustan las serpientes pero no es para tanto-Lo sé sí quiero a Harry para mi tendré que ser Tom-No lo odies a él Odia al viejo ve a descansar mañana será un día interesante-_** él Lord se inclinó ante su antepasado se fue a la recámara principal.

Mientras en el salón una sombra apareció atrás de Salazar **-Al fin ha sucedido-Así es después de tanto tiempo podrás verlo esto será divertido-No sé porque té soportó-Sin mi tu vida sería aburrida no espera ya eres aburrido-** la sombra desapareció el Sly solo resopló **-Idiota-** susurró.


	4. Chapter 4

⭐❇⭐❇⭐❇ CAPITULO 4

Al medio día Harry Sirius y Remus aparecieron a la entrada de una gran mansión.

 **-Fiuuuuuu con razón el director la quería-** dijo el animago un elfo ya los esperaba la entrada principal tenía dos enormes serpientes talladas con runas se podía observar los detalles caminaron al gran salón done ya se encontraban Severus Rudolps Rabastan los Malfoy y Herms la cual lo abrazo de inmediato.

 **-Harry que bueno que llegaste Draco me estaba volviendo loca preguntándome como hicimos esto-Granger-** se oyeron varios gruñidos.

 **-Disculpen Snape es un poco raro yo solo te pregunte una vez como se enteraron-** dijo muy indignado los dos gry se voltearon a ver y soltaron unas carcajadas.

 **-Hay Draco eres tan fácil de engañar-.**

 **-Donde están los dulces e inocentes gryffindors-** preguntó otra voz voltearon a ver a Blaise atrás de él venia Theo Nott con su padre.

 **-Yo creo que se le pegó a tú novia tú malas mañas no Theo-Que quieres decir Draco-** preguntó el señor Nott.

 **-Pues que Hermione y Theo son novios-Eso es cierto así que ella es por quien querías dejar todo-¿Dejar todo?-** pregunto el menor de los Lestrange.

 **-Si hace unos meses Theo me dijo que no tomaría la marca porque eso lo alejaría de la persona que el ama y no le importaba renunciar a todo por esa persona-Eso es cierto-** preguntó el menor de los lestrange tomando las manos de su sobrina **-Lo amas-** la gry asintió **-Ya hablaremos más tardé de eso-.**

Los demás mortifagos llegaron también llegó Luna, Neville, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Gabrielle y Charle.

 ** _-Buenos días señor-Es un gustó volver a verlo joven Potter-Esté cuadro si es impresionante-Si es mi favorito veo que mis consejos le han servido-Ya quieren dejar de estar hablando interrumpen la reunión-Estamos celosos-_** el ojiverde sonríe ** _-Nadie deja de verlos porque están hablando en parsel-No es mi problema es mi casa-_** Harry se ríe los dos Sly parecen niños chiquitos.

 **-Como todos saben va haber muchos cambios-** los mortifagos asienten **-Ellos serán parte de nosotros también-Potter que tienes planeado-La comunicación es lo más importante usaremos en lugar de la marca las joyas de la familia de cada uno así como nosotros usamos nuestros galeones falsos-** hacen el hechizo proteico en cada una de las joyas al probarlas sienten la diferencia se siente calientita y no quema como la marca ellos van a seguir usando sus galeones para no levantar sospechas.

 **-Ahora vamos a recuperar tu horocrux péguense a las orillas-** así lo hicieron todos von unos movimientos de su varita el enorme cuerpo del basilisco apareció en la gran sala.

 **-Oh Sally-** exclamo el cuadro **-Sally-** preguntaron los gemelos **-Yo no le puse ese nombre fue Godric quién me lo regaló-dijo salazar.**

 **-Como es que no se ha descompuesto-Herms son creaturas que viven miles de años pero ella regresara-Potter como piensas hacer eso es magia muy avanzada-** dijo el rubio mayor.

 **-Vera señor Malfoy resulta que los Potter no son una familia de la luz como todos creen tienen mucha información de magia negra en la biblioteca-** saco el colmillo del basilisco en un frasco dibujo runas al rededor del cuerpo de esté.

 **-Cierren los ojos hasta que les diga-** así lo hicieron el empezó a recitar un conjuro nadie entendió el idioma las runas comenzaron a brillar una gran luz los envolvió tomo el colmillo con los guantes de piel de dragón y lo incrusto en el osico del animal la luz desapareció.

 ** _-Sally-Maestro disculpe no pude cumplir fui derrotada-No digas esos la persona que te venció es descendiente de Godric-Entiendo amo-Desdé ahora cuidaras de mi descendiente-Es un gusto volverte a ver-Lo mismo digo amo-También cuidaras de Harry-Hey yo no necesito protección-Si lo haces-Si eres como Godric no lo dudes-_** el menor resopló.

Le ordenaron cerrar los ojos al basilisco todos podían ver a la imponente creatura la cual es terriblemente letal.

 **-Que es lo vas a pedir Voldemort sé que tu ayuda no será de buena voluntad ya que no es tu naturaleza-** tanto los mortifagos como los demás gry veían a los dos líderes.

El Lord sonrió su sonrisa un poco maliciosa el gry suspiro ya se imaginaba que pediría.

 **-Serás mi esposo-** la quijada desencajada de todos expresó el nivel de shock.

 **-Está bien aceptó pero será lo único-Sabes que no están fácil Harry tu círculo se debe unir al mío-Nadie será obligado solo será su decisión-Prometido-Harry eso es lo que creó- Si Fred-Entonces puedo pedirlo-Tienes que ganarlo nada de obligarlo-Hey por quién me tomas-** el moreno solo levantó la ceja **-Ok-** levantó las manos en señal de rendición ya que sabía que él es la persona que mejor los conoce ni sus padres.

 **-La boda será en Yule entendido Harry-** el asintió.

 **-OH Harrinqui...cof cof Harry-** se corrigió el pelirrojo al ver la mirada fulminante que estaba recibiendo del Lord.

 **-Nosotros seguimos con lo planeado-Claro George no pueden faltar a la reunión en el pentágono-Pentágono-** preguntó el licántropo.

 **-Al finalizar el torneo les di el dinero del premio a los gemelos para que creáramos una idea que tenía en mente-Si Harrito es realmente ingenioso con los artículos destructivos creamos un explosivo muy poderoso lo patentamos en el mundo muggle y tres días después teníamos como se llama-Un contrato militar con el Pentágono pidiéndonos construir el explosivo para ellos ya que le pusimos un hechizó para que nadie aparte de nosotros pueda hacerlo-.**

 **-Pero cachorro para que harían eso-Verás Remus si vamos entrar a las mejores empresas muggles que mejor que estar dentro de una de las instituciones más destructivas de ellas además con los gemelos destructores dentro podemos desviar y destruir toda la información de nuestro mundo-.**

 **-Quien eres y que hiciste con Potter-** dijo Draco un brazo se posó en sus hombros volteó a ver a uno de los gemelos **-Este que vez es el verdadero nosotros en la torre lo llamamos el rey camaleón por que se transforma de acuerdo a su entornó-** el lord y varios pensaron que era un título muy adecuado.

La primera semana había pasado todos se habían acostumbrado a estar cerca los mortifagos y lo jóvenes Sly se maravillaron de la forma en que Harry estaba planeando las cosas.


	5. Chapter 5

⭐❇⭐❇⭐❇ CAPITULO 5

Fred decidió que tenía que dar un pasó si quería a su orgulloso Sly.

Draco caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión de su fundador el cómo su padre y otros de los mortifagos también tenían una habitación en la mansión al dar la vuelta pudo ver una figura recargada en su puerta era la única persona que podía moverle el piso lo podía reconocer en donde fuera.

 **-Que haces aquí Weseal-** el pelirrojo sonrió sabía que causaba efecto en su rubio **-Necesito decirte algo pero no aquí-** el rubio entrecerró los ojos.

 **-Pasa-** entró y se sentó mientras el otro mago cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella **-Que es eso que tienes que decirme para molestarme en mi habitación-Bueno no mucho rubito-Es Malfoy para ti no rubito-** dijo con los dientes apretados.

 **-Pues pienso pedir tu mano así de fácil-Fácil crees que soy fácil idiota-** le dijo gritándole a la cara ya ni cuenta se dio de cuando se paró de lo molesto que estaba al oír al tonto pelirrojo lo tomo de la cintura y lo beso al principio se resistió pero luego fue cediendo.

Fred sabía que tenía que sacar a su rubio de su máscara fría y tenerlo cerca ayudo.

Draco se rindió a sus besos lo amaba no podía negarlo su mirada siempre lo estremeció y sus brazos y labios no ayudaba a su Fría mascara que quedó olvidada con tal de sentirlo cerca.

Cayeron en la cama los besos y caricias continuaron solo le susurró **-Déjame tenerte se mío-** el rubio en toda la bruma de la pasión aceptó Fred lo amaba y no quería que se arrepintiera después por eso le pidió que se entregara a él no iba a obligarlo o violarlo.

Al amanecer los dos cuerpos abrazados y saciados despertaron juntos.

 **-Sabes que tiene que responder por sus actos Señor Weasley-** el pelirrojo sonrió **-Lo se joven Malfoy pero no importa es usted mi prometido-** le puso en el dedo un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con la forma de un dragón con un gran diamante el rubio lo vio extrañado.

 **-No lo robe lo compre después de recibir mi parte por la construcción de los explosivos sabes los muggles pagan muy bien por esas cosa están locos por la guerra-** negó con la cabeza le tomo la mano la beso.

 **-La compre pensando en ti-De verdad te interesó-Te amo pequeño niño malcriado quien lo diría seducido por un Malfoy-** dijo con pesar fingido los dos se rieron.

Antes de poder dar la noticia de su compromiso su tío Rabastan había anunciado que se casaría con Charley.

 **-Oh miran mamá se equivocó no te quedaras solterón-Tienes razón hermano y yo que pensaba que se quedaría a cuidar dragones-** le dijeron los gemelos al cual los fulminó con la mirada del domador.

 **-Pues yo siento lástima por las pobres almas a las que se unan a ustedes-.**

 **-¡Oye!-Nos ofendes-** gritaron los dos fingiendo estar dolidos y los gry se rieron.

Otro de los que llego a la mansión fue Víctor Krum la amistad con Harry era muy fuerte y se unió a ellos sus padres también estaban del lado que quisiera al anochecer.

 **-Harrry te agradezco que me considerres tú amigo-Lo eres Víctor-Te puedo prreguntarr quien es el hombre de allí-** el moreno sonrió lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo con él **-Sirius te presentó a Víctor Krum-Víctor te presento a mi padrino Sirius Black-** un gustó hablaron los dos los dejo hablando.

Unos días después cuándo el jugador se iba Harry descubrió cuan interesado estaba esté con su padrino pues dejo muy claro que pronto el animago sería su esposo a lo cual sonrió pues esa felicidad necesitaba al ser injustamente encerrado.

 **-Vaya hasta que alguien te va hacer un hombre decente-Harry no digas eso-** estaba todo rojo el animago **-Y que tal es en la cama-** lo señalo escandalizado **-Tú no eres mi dulce e inocente cachorro-** el lobo y el ojiverde se carcajean de la cara del animago.

Una de las parejas que más sorprendió fue sin duda la formada por Marcus Flint y Luna Loovegon al principio Harry tuvo sus dudas pero se dio cuenta que la trataba como una muñequita y por primera vez vio darle a Luna una sonrisa verdadera y ella se veía tan a gusto con el que se tranquilizó y sabía que no le haría daño.

Narcisa Bella Herms Fleur Gabriel comenzaron con los preparativos para la boda del Lord y Harry más los que se casarán ese día.

El lord acomodó a Sally en el jardín dónde encontraron una cueva que se volvió su madriguera los que osarán entrar sin invitación sufrirían un lamentable encuentro con la fiel basilisca.


	6. Chapter 6

⭐❇⭐❇⭐❇ CAPITULO 6 ⭐❇⭐❇⭐❇

Hoy regresaban al colegió en el tren se sentaron Harry Luna Herms y Neville las puertas se abrieron entrando los dos Weasley Ron y Ginny al ver a la castaña y el ojiverde las reacciones fueron diferentes a la chica no le importo el nuevo aspecto de la ex castaña le gustó como se veía Harry tan sexy pronto sería su novio lo único que le molesto fue que Luna no le dio su lugar junto a él.

Ron por otro lado le molestó doblemente que Harry no se veía como un mendigo sino se veía como un chico con clase y por otro lado Herms se veía hermosa con el cabello negro y más dócil así todos la notarían.

 **-Se ven diferentes que se hicieron-** dijo molestó ellos asintieron **-Pues lo que sucedió es que mis padres se encontraron con los tíos de Harry en las vacaciones descubrieron que ellos don normales e hicieron amistad mi mamá propuso un cambio de look y aceptaron y cual a aquí estamos-Yo pienso que los nargales los ayudaron-** el moreno soló sonrió.

El desayunó fue tranquilo hasta que una gran lechuza aterrizo frente al moreno entregando un pequeño paquete toda la mesa se interesó ya que el casi nunca recibe nada.

Tomó el paquete lo desenvolvió había una tableta de chocolate con una nota

 ** _Para mi niño camaleón disfrútalo_**

 ** _R._**

 **-Vaya nuestro Harrinquis tiene un admirador secreto y por lo que se ve le interesas mucho ese chocolate es caro-** la pelirroja función el ceño nadie debe mandarle nada pues es su fututo esposo.

La primera semana se fue volando pero hoy cierto gemelo apresuraría sus planes su hermano ya tenía a su rubio camino a la torre de astronomía en el pasillo contrario una figura llamó su atención sonrió.

Apenas iniciaron las clases y no podía concentrarse sus mejores amigos ya estaban felizmente comprometidos y el todavía no sabía si le gustaba al chico que le gusta unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura volteó de inmediato.

 **-Hola guapo-Que haces aquí George-Pues abrazarte que no es obvió-Weasley-En realidad quiero preguntarte si tu-¿Yo que?-Quieres ser mi pareja-** el Sly sonrió su piel color caramelo se sonrojó un poco.

 **-Sí pensé que nunca me lo pedirías-Bueno iba hacerlo en vacaciones pero todavía no me había llegado esto-** sacó una cajita con un anillo con con diamante color índigo como sus ojos Blaise Zabini le había robado el aliento al pelirrojo.

 **-Es hermoso-Del color de tus ojos-** se acercó rozando los labios del Sly un beso suave donde expresaron todo lo que sentían.

Los meses pasaron tranquilos lo único diferente fueron los regalos que recibía diario el ojiverde la pelirroja estaba que trinaba de coraje todos le dijeron que estaba celosa porque no tenía nadie que le enviara a ella sus comentarios venenosos ya nadie le hacía caso el más feliz es el profesor Snape ver sufrir a los demás es una afición y esa mocosa como puede siquiera pensar que puede tener a alguien como Potter a su lado y mas ser rival para su Lord a ella le falta lo que a su amo le sobra clase educación belleza y poder.


	7. Chapter 7

⭐❇⭐❇⭐❇ CAPITULO 7 ⭐❇⭐❇⭐❇

Dos días antes de salir de vacaciones de Yule el profeta llegó al entrar al gran salón Lavander se acercó a ellos **-Hermione esto es cierto-De que hablas-** la rubia le entregó el periódico.

 ** _LA VERDAD SOBRE HERMIONE GRANGER QUE EN REALIDAD UNA SNAPE-LESTRANGE._**

 ** _Si queridos lectores como lo leen ayer en una visita a San Mundago había una pequeña conmoción resulta que un paciente no voy a revelar su identidad por seguridad despertó después de estar casi quince años en coma me acerque a hablar con esta persona para que me diera una pequeña entrevista me preguntó de lo que había sucedido en estos años después de unas horas de hablar descubrí algo importante que la difunta Romina Lestrange hermana menor de Rudolps y Rabastan había tenido una hermosa niña con Severus Snape el famoso pocionista ella enviaría a su hija con una persona de confianza para llegar a brazos de su padre pero resulta que esta persona vendió si como lo leen Vendió a la niña von unos squib por una gran cantidad de dinero lamentablemente ella no sabe quién esta persona._**

 ** _Así que fui a investigar al ministerio y lo más impactante que su partida de nacimiento si está en el registro._**

 ** _Lo que me hace preguntarme porque nadie del registro dio un informe sobre esto._**

 ** _Dos que el ministerio no se entera de esto._**

 ** _En la noche me llegó la noticia que el ministerio fue a presar a los supuestos padres de la joven donde se resistieron huyendo en su automóvil y muriendo al estrellarse con un camión cisterna._**

 ** _En estos momentos estoy con la señorita Snape esperando que acepté su nueva situación._**

 **** ** _Rita Streecker._**

La castaña estaba con la boca abierta en shock el ojiverde la tomo del brazo para llevarla su lugar en la mesa de los leonés **-Hermione podemos hablará-** una voz sedosa hablo tras ella todos podían ver al líder de la casa de las serpientes.

 **-Me puede acompañar Harry-** el Sly asintió los tres salieron con todas las miradas sobre ellos los murmullos estallaron cuándo desparecieron a la vista de todos.

En la madriguera cierta pelirroja gritaba enojada pues esta información nunca se debió conocer.

En Mayor Lestrange dos pelinegros brindaban felices por la nueva noticia.

En el despecho del líder serpiente **-Excelente actuación hija-Gracias papá-Hay que estar pendientes por si aparece el director-** los jóvenes asintieron dos horas después la castaña tomo una poción para dormir sin sueño para guardar las apariencias por suerte el viejo no los vio estaba más preocupado borrando pistas para que lo descubran.

En el desayuno del otro día muchos querían preguntarle pero la mirada del jefe de slytherin prefirieron abstenerse no querían ser castigados por molestar a la hija del profesor más malvado del colegio.

El desayuno era normal el periódico llego cuando la ex castaña grito.

 **–** **HARRY-Que pasa Herms porque gritas-Lee esto-** tomo el periódico:

 **** ** _SIRIUS BLACK INOCENTE ENCARCELADO INJUSTAMENTE_**

 ** _Mis queridos lectores como lo leen ayer en el ministerio de magia entro caminando un hombre que se creía muerto hace casi quince años nada más y nada menos que Peter Petegruw el hombre que se supone el Señor Black asesino._**

 ** _Los aurores lo detuvieron de inmediato ya que mostraba la marca oscura lo interrogaron y descubrieron que él era el verdadero guardián secreto de los Potter._**

 ** _Por lo que desde ayer en la noche el Lord Sirius Black antiguo líder de la ancestral casa de los Black es libre de todos los cargos y es suya la custodia del joven Harry James Potter y cantidad obscena de galeones para compensar el agravio._**

 ** _Felicitamos al joven POTTER que pronto se reunirá con su padrino_**

 **** ** _Rita Steckeer_**

La conmoción paso rápido con las diferentes casa debatiendo cuanto podrían haberle dado a Black para compensarlo el viejo por supuesto no era feliz primero ayer se descubre que uno de su peones no es lo que cree y ahora su peón principal queda fuera de sus vista con los dursley lo necesitaba para que siguiera siendo dócil y manipulable.

Pero no todo estaba perdido todavía podía manipular al animago para tener el control del muchacho o si eso sería fácil pero sus planes se fueron abajo cuando no pudo entrar a Grimmaul Place.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

**EN KING CROSS**

Al descender del tren un entusiasta Sirius Black sofocaba a su ahijado con el gran abrazo reservado solo para el **-Gracias pequeño prongs no sabes lo esto significa para mí-Es lo menos que te mereces Sirius papa debe estar tranquilo de que tu nombre fue limpiado-Oh cachorro vamos tenemos cosas que hacer antes de tu gran día-** le susurró al oído se lo llevo rápido cuando vio a Molly acercarse sabia lo que planeaba tratar de encandilar los para ir a la madriguera o que los dejara estar todos en Grimmaul no tenia cosas mejores que hacer con su querido ahijado.

Aparecieron en un bello puerto Remus los esperaba con un movimiento de varita su ropa del colegio fue cambiada por unos shorts beige una camisa de algodón blanca unas sandalias.

 **-Harry que te parece esta es la marina de Monaco-¿Que hacemos aquí Sirius?-** lo tomo del brazo lo hizo seguirlo caminaron hasta llegar a un hermoso yate con el nombre de HOPE.

 **-Este Harry es ahora tu yate era de tu padre y me pidió que te lo entregara antes de tu boda-** subieron el camarote principal es de él ahí encontró unos álbumes con fotos donde esta con su padre en ese yate algunos diarios dándole tipos para manejarlo.

Pasarían unos días en el mar para su vergüenza Sirius lo hizo broncearse desnudo pero le aseguro que había un hechizo para que no los vieran.

Su padrino lo hizo broncearse a su ahijado a Remus y él para que se vieran mas saludables además al Lord le gustaría verlo bronceadito.

Y el no quería que su sexy jugador lo viera todo pálido quería quitarse ese color que le dejo la prisión.

Y a Remus no tardaría en encontrar pareja así que no le hacia daño unos baños de sol.

⭐❇ EN LA BODA⭐❇

El día de la boda llegó todo había quedado decorado increíble las mujeres ASE esforzaron para esto los atuendos para la boda no fueron difíciles Charley Fred George y Luna sus ropas serian color blanco con vivos del color de la ropa de sus esposos.

Charley iría con vivos azul marino del color del escudó de los Lestrange ya que seria uno.

Fred iría con vivos plata como el escudo Malfoy ya que al contapraer matrimonio con el último tomaría su apeido.

George iría de vivos negros como el del escudo Zabini.

Luna su vestido iría con adornos amarillos de los Flint.

Harry caminaba por el pasillo al altar lo iba entregar Sirius su orgulloso padrino el había escojido la esplendida túnica color plata con vivos verdes como el escudo de slytherin pero llevaba unas serpientes que se movían sus ojos son pequeñas esmeraldas una obra de arte.

El lord no podía estar mas complacido su futuro esposo traía una túnica impresionante el gusto del Black no lo decepcionó su Harry es un completo ángel.

Harry no podía negar que Voldemort se veía imponente la túnica verde oscuro con adornos platas y las serpientes con ojos rojos de rubíes combinaban muy bien.

Sirius le dio su mano al Lord la cuál es cálida se sintió un poco cohibido se acomodo a su lado volteó a ver a los demás.

Luna parecía una muñeca su vestido entallado su cabello en una trenza floja con pequeños adornos con flores amarillas y un colgante con el emblema de los Flint ese colgante cambio la vida en el colegió para la rubia ya que el primer día ya le habian escondido sus cosas pero cuando salio de bañarse y una de las chicas sangre pura de su habitación le vio el colgante salio corriendo de la habitación y minutos después todas sus cosas aparecieron nadie le ha dicho nada desde entonces pues saben que si lo hacen es una ofensa para la familia Flint y eso no lo quiere nadie enfrentar su ira ya que son conocidos como unos de los más sadicos.

Al llegar junto al moreno Remus la entregó pues su padre esta enfermo y no pudo hacerlo Marcus la veía con adoración.

-Harry los nargales no te rodean-Eso es bueno Luna no crees-le contestó en lord solo rodó los ojos la chica es extraña pero era leal eso es una de las cosas que el más valora.

Bill entrego a Charley ya que solo el mayor va seguir con el apeido Weasley el domador tomara el de su esposo Rabastan y los gemelos ya están en el altar por que los menores son Draco el cual es entregado por su padre y Blaise es entregado por su madre aunque tomen sus apeidos por que son los últimos de la linea y no se van a perder sus lineas de sangré.

Así lo dispuso el Lord solo ellos seran Riddle-Potter ya que su linea de su gry es muy antigua como para perderse.


	9. Chapter 9

⭐❇⭐❇⭐❇ CAPITULO 9 ⭐❇⭐❇⭐❇

La ceremonia y la fiesta fue hermosa elegante todos vestían sus mejores galas Viktor no dejaba de coquetear con Sirius.

Gabrielle Delacur no dejaba de ver a Neville con ojitos de cachorro su hermana empezó a sospechar lo que podía ser así que la animo a acercarse para que se fueran conociendo ella sabía que el chico es de buen corazón y su hermanita estaría bien cuidada.

Al principio Remus no estaba muy convencido que Harry se casara con Voldemort pero no podía negar que lo trataba bien estos meses lo cortejo siempre estuvo atento a cualquier cosa Severus le informo de todo se podría decir que cumplió con lo que prometió a sus amigos que Harry tuviera una vida feliz aún que no se notara a su cachorro le gusta el señor oscuro y mucho podía olerlos su química los delataba.

 **-Nunca espere encontrarte aquí el lobo más sexy que he visto en mi vida-** dice una voz aterciopelada atrás del castaño el cual se tensa pues conoce esa voz como podría olvidarla su primer y único amor un brazo se desliza por su cintura trata de alejarse.

 **-Ni lo intentes te deje ir una vez pero recuerdas mi promesa-** el asintió **-Dije que si te volvía a encontrar no te dejaría ir-No puedes obligarme-** le dijo tratando de ganar tiempo para poder buscar una salida **-Pierdes tu tiempo amor nadie podrá ayudarte Black está ocupado escapando de un morenazo que se nota que lo desea tu querido Harry no te puede ayudar tampoco ya sabemos que el lord no lo dejara alejarse ni un solo momento no lo culpo yo no pienso dejarte ni un segundo-** la nariz se entierra en su cuello le siguen pequeños mordiscos los toques hacen que el cuerpo de Remus reaccione lo gira lentamente para verse de frente después de varios años **-Remus sigues tan hermoso como siempre-Demian-** él sonríe de medio lado.

Demian Malfoy medio hermano de Lucius es hijo del primer matrimonio de Abrax el cual tuvo que irse a Marruecos con su madre para administrar la fortuna de su abuelo el conoció a Remus en el colegio el iba dos años por delante pero no le importo antes de irse trato de llevárselo con el pero no pudo ser ya que tanto James y Sirius no lo dejaron irse no confiaban en él le prometió y se prometió que si lo encontraba no lo dejaría ir Lucius le informo de la boda sabía que él estaría así que el día había llegado Remus por fin seria suyo.

Harry veía a Remus y al rubio que abrazaba a su padrino honorario.

 **-Te preocupa algo mi pequeño-Quien es el hombre que abraza a Remus-** el lord lo vio y sonrió **-Demian Malfoy su pareja-** levanto una ceja **-Si aunque tu padre y padrino los separaron ya sabes porque son gryffindors y slytherins-Una tontería si me preguntan-** asintió ya que al ojiverde también l precia una tontería **.**

Minutos después tanto Demian como Remus habían desaparecido.

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE MARRUECOS**

 **-Donde estamos Demian Malfoy-En mi casa-En serio no me había dado cuenta-** contesto sarcástico se habían tomado una copa antes de desaparecer abruptamente se sentía un poco raro al abrir los ojos.

 **-Eres un maldito lo hiciste-** el rubio sonrió con chulería **-Me voy-No puedes ya que la casa esta protegida para no dejarte salir-Me vas a encerrar-Hoy es necesario no vas irte te lo dije esa vez no te lleve por que tus amigos se interpusieron pero hoy no hay excusas sabes muy bien que eres mío-No-** dijo empezó a alejarse del rubio que se acercaba a él los efectos son de un afrodisiaco especial para hombres lobo este te hace perder las inhibiciones pero solo con tu pareja y la suya es el rubio que se acerca con un solo toque estaría a merced de él, así fue solo le acaricio la mejilla un pequeño gemido salió de sus labio los cuales fueron reclamados y la guerra por saber quién dominaba inicio.

Casi a las dos de la mañana la mayoría se retiraron a dormir los novios solo tuvieron fuerzas para ponerse la pijama y dormir.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Al otro día de la boda a eso del mediodía cuando Harry y voldemort entraron al comedor una luz rodeo el lugar al ir bajando la intensidad se veían dos figuras la primera la reconocieron pues desde que habitan la mansión su retrato es un recordatorio constante.

 **-Cómo es posible que estés aquí-** pregunto Draco la persona encapuchada atrás de Salazar se rio bajándose la capucha el hombre es de cabello rubio cenizo ojos azules piel blanca con destello dorado Harry abrió los ojos **-Godric Gryffindor tu-** el mencionado sonrió y todos estaban sorprendidos Salazar y Godric vivos y tan jóvenes.

 **-Sabía que mi descendiente me reconocería-** dijo el rubio cenizo **-Descendiente-Mi hija se casó con el primer Potter así que eres mi tátara tátara nieto he esperado mucho tiempo para hablar contigo y sabíamos que pronto terminarían juntos y el hechizo se rompería-¿Cual hechizo?-** pregunto Fred.

 **-En nuestro tiempo todavía no estaba bien vistos los matrimonios del mismo sexo nos vimos obligados a casarnos con otras personas pero estipulamos que una vez que nacieran nuestros hijos el matrimonio terminaría pues la línea sucesoria ya había nacido lamentablemente mi padre tenía otros planes mi dulce esposa junto con el habían planeado matarme pero como no se habían dado cuenta de lo estipulado en el contrato trataron de matarme y a mi hijo para que ella se quedara con todo y poder tener acceso a Hogwarts ya que este perteneció a mi madre me lo dejo a mi y ellos lo querian por suerte Helga tuvo una visión y me adelante fueron capturados y enjuiciados-** dijo Salazar.

 **-Y luego que paso-** hablo George **-La esposa de Godric tardo un tiempo en embarazarse murió al dar a luz para cuando nuestros hijos hicieron su camino ya había algunos conflictos entre nosotros nos distanciamos y años después nos volvimos a encontrar hicimos un hechizo en el cual nos mantendría de veintitrés años y serias liberados cuando nuestros últimos descendientes se unieran en matrimonio como había visto Helga-AGGGHHH sangrientas visiones-** se quejó el ojiverde.

Se sentaron a desayunar platicando entre sí de muchas cosas solo Harry no les quitaba los ojos de encima había algo que no cuadraba en ellos eras sus modos se supone que deberían ser diferentes.

 **-Porque Salazar viste de rojo y dorado y tu verde y plata que no se supone que usan los colores de la otra casa-** la sonrisa de Godric no era para nada lo que las serpientes esperaban de un gryffindor sobre todo el fundador.

 **-En realidad estos son nuestros colores favoritos después de ser novios los primeros años Salazar perdió contra mí en pociones y lo obligué a vestir de verde y plata durante un año que fue cuando abrió el colegió y los colores se quedaron así-.**

La risa de Harry se profundizo durante unos minutos cuando pudo calmarse y limpiarse las lágrimas.

 **-Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba los Sly siempre han estado orgullosos de sus colores y resulta que cada casa se odia sin saber que sus fundadores se aman y usan los colores favoritos del otro creo profesor Snape que ese es un duro golpe para usted ya que siempre estuvo orgulloso de ser tan bueno en pociones como Salazar cuando el mejor es Gryffindor sabes abuelo me acabas de dar el mejor regalo las astutas serpientes no son tanto o qué opinas Draco profesor Snape-.**

Los Sly estaban más que aturdidos lo que tanto amaron de su líder ahora resulta que es lo que le gustaba al otro sus mayores archirrivales.

Voldemort ahora entendía de donde venia la astucia de su esposo la había heredado de Godric todavia no podía salir de su asombro parece que ellos ya estaban destinados a estar juntos.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

 **OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR**

Molly llega a la oficina del director muy molesta

 **-Albus tenemos que hacer algo ahora que todos saben quién es en realidad habrá muchas ofertas de matrimonio y tú me la prometiste para mi Ron-Tranquila Molly se lo que vamos a hacer y se verá obligada aceptar es por su bien y el de su recién descubierto padre-Me parece bien nuestros planes deben salir sin problemas Albus esa niña debe hacer lo que queremos-Estoy de acuerdo no sé cómo paso nunca imagine que alguien más supiera sobre esto-** el fénix los veía decepcionado cuando había perdido el rumbo el hombre al que ahora está atado pero no será por mucho tiempo ya que hace poco sintió un llamo al cual no puede dejar de asistir.

 **Mansión Slytherin**

Godric y Harry caminan por el jardín son visto por Salazar y Voldemort.

 **-Ellos son tan parecidos parecen tan fragiles tan imprudentes pero don todo lo contrario-Lo se Salazar ese mocoso me hizo la vida imposible hasta hace unos meses ahora viene y voltea mí mundo me hace desearlo-Godric tiene el mismo efecto en mi yo siempre me jacte de no necesitar a nadie pero no tubo que llegar el imprudente este-** gryffindor adorables murmuraron los dos.

Los dos del jardín.

 **-Sabes que no nos han quitado la vista de encima-Serpientes son tan predecibles no abuelo-** sonrio al mayor **-Me gusta que Salazar a pesar de los años me siga celando-Dirás siglos no-Mas respeto Harry soy tu amado abuelo-** el menor sonrió.

 **-Me agrada tenrte aquí eres-Harry tienes mucha gente que te ama tus padrinos tus amigos y aún que no lo creas esa serpiente con la que te acabas de casar te va proteger y amar mas que nadie ellos son tachados de crueles y fríos pero no es así solo es una máscara su familia es lo mas importante-** le dijo abrazándolo desde a casa apesar de saber que son familia no pueden evitar tener celos.

 **-Crees que estén celosos-No lo dudes mi niño** -no tardaran en alcanzarnos los dos se rieron se sentaron en la mesa de que hay en el jardín no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando sus serpientes ya se estaban sentando a cada lado de ellos los gry escondieron sus sonrisas con la taza del té.

La comida en el jardín era como de sueño todo nevado y ellos protegidos por encantos de calor los gry y sly se sentían honrados de tener a sus adorados ancestros compartiendo la mesa con ellos.

 ** _-Y entonces-Entonces que Harry-_** dijo el Lord ** _-Salazar me vas a pedir la mano de mi abuelo o yo le pido la tuya a Tom mmm-_** pregunto inocente mientras los gryffindor ssabian que su líder tramaba algo no por nada lo conocían bien.

 ** _-Por que si no piensa pedirmela al abuelo puedo presentarte algunos magos guapos que conozco-_** no término de decir eso y era fulminado por dos serpientes celosas una maldiciendo al mocoso por querer presentarle a alguien mas a su Godric y el otro por que su esposo conocía otros magos guapos.

 ** _-Eso no sera necesario mocoso Godric ya es mío-Disculpa pero mi abuelo no es tu pocesion serpiente-_** siseo el ojiverde ** _-Mira mocoso Godric es mío siempre lo ha sido y tu no me vas a impedir estar con el entiendes-Pues entonces Pídeme su mano o quiere ver como lo alejo de ti-_** los dos se fulminaban el lord no sabia que hacer esta decisión es de Salazar fue lo que pensó como buena serpiente el no se metería en problemas inecesarios ** _-Bien-_** gruño Slytherin ** _-Harry Potter te pido la mano de tu abuelo Godric Gryffindor-Vez como era tan difícil-_** engendró susurro el sly y Tom suprimió una sonrisa deberá tener cuidado su niño es un demonio encarnado con cara de ángel.

Los demás mortifagos no sabían que se habían dicho pues hablaron en parsel pero una cosa es segura su nuevo lord había ganado como vieron la expresión de Salazar la sonrisa de Godric le hacia ver que el sabia lo que habían dicho.

Se pusieron de acuerdo las mujeres eran mas que felices de organizar otra boda la de sus antecesores seria un día antes de año nuevo los gry recién casada se despedían pues los gemelos Charley se irían unos días antes de la otra boda.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Una luz brillo en el hombro de todos los gry Harry, Neville, Hermione, Charle, Bill, Fred, George, Luna, Marcus, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Fleur y Gabrielle.

Voldemort fue el primero en descubrir el hombro de su esposo un símbolo de infinito o ocho invertido brillaba en él al igual que todos los demás.

 **-Harry tu marca llegó como se predijo-Ya lo veo Luna chicos somos el círculo infinito dorado-** el ojiverde toco la marca con los dedos todos los demás jadearon la sensación era un calorcito.

 **-Creó que nos comunicaremos fácil-** dijo Fred **-Nuestro Harry tan innovador deberíamos hacerle un monumento-** y los gemelos empezaron a decir tonterias **-Fred George-** dijo con voz dulce **-Quieren quedarse sin luna de miel-Harry no seas aguafiestas-** haciendo pucheros **-Oh tal vez dos meses sin entrar al laboratorio y alejado de cualquier artefacto explosivo-** con una dulce sonrisa y mirada inocente habló **-Nooo-** dijeron desesperados.

De lejos Charle y Bill los veían **-No se como él puede tener ese efecto en ellos a nosotros nunca nos hicieron caso a pesar de ser mas grandes y fuertes que ellos-Concuerdo contigo bro-Yo los amenace con ir con McGonagal con el director decirle a su madre hasta con decirle al profesor Snape-** dijo Herms **-Él con una sola mirada los controla-.**

Godric se acercó a ellos mientras veía a los pelirrojos suplicar a su nieto mientras Salazar y Tom entretenidos los veian.

 **-Eso es fácil ellos tienen una mentalidad de bromista y por lo que dicen deduzco que todos han caído por lo menos una vez así que no los respetan ya que no son capaces de descubrirlos pero mi nieto creó que ha hecho mas que eso-** todoa alrededor pensaban en lo acaba de decir.

 **-Claro Harry nunca ha caído en sus bromas cuando convirtieron a todos en canarios gigantes el impidió que me comiera la galleta Rcon ya se la había comido-** dijo la gry **-Y en casa los gemelos bajaron un día con tenedores en el cabello pegados pensamos que su broma había salido mal-Espera Charley estas diciendo que fue harry-** el otro asintió.

 **-Oh y no hemos contado cuantas veces Harry se a salvado de un gran castigo al luchar con su esposo-** hablo Nev **-No olvidemos enfrentar a un basilisco salvando a su hermana enfrentando a una orda de dementores y un dragón-** con voz soñadora la nueva señora Flint dijo.

Todos asintieron tanto gry como mortifagos **-Ven Harry esta para ellos en un nivel diferentre los amenazo y ellos reaccionan pues tiene la fuerza y el poder para hacerlo el juzgarlo por su apariencia es su peor error es lo que Salazar siempre me dijo-.**

Las bellas playas de la isla privada aparte de las olas las aves se oían los jadeos de la pareja que disfruta de ella.

A las tres de la tarde el nuevo matrimonio Malfoy apareció en la hermosa y acogedora casa de la isla de la familia casi no la usaban pero su pelirrojo la elijio para pasar sus días de luna de miel los elfos se llevaron las cosas a la habitación donde dormirían y su imperativo esposo lo arrastró a la playa donde lo desnudo beso y acarició su piel el rubio tampoco se quedo atrás también beso acarició y beso el cuerpo bien formado de su pelirrojo este lo acomodo y lo penetró sin contemplacion el rubio grito.

 **-Maldicion Fred eso duele-Este lugar hace sacar mi lado salvaje-Idiota-Pero me amas y te gusta que te tome así-** le sonrió a su marido era verdad tenia una vena masoquista.

 **-Muevete-Como desees-** la arena caliente los cuerpos sudorosos jadeantes acostados bajo el sol.

 **-Nunca había disfrutado de esta playa-Bueno tienes que aceptar que mi forma de aprovecharla es la mejor no-** le dijo mientras movía las cejas **-Me agrada tú forma señor Malfoy-** el pelirrojo empezó a reirase.

El rubio lo vio como si hubiera enloquecido **-No me veas así es que cuando me llamaste así me imagine a mi hermanito la cara que va poner cuando sepa ahora mi nuevo nombre-Oh tenemos que toma una foto-Por supuesto-** sonrieron los dos.

Las frías pero hermosas montañas de Suiza eran el refugió de otra pareja de recién casados la cabaña de madera decorada con gruesas alfombras una bonita chimenea que calienta el lugar.

 **-** **¿** **Que vamos a hacer?-El d** **í** **a es tuyo lo quieras hacemos pero las tardes y noches son m** **í** **as usted mi ojos color** **í** **ndigo solo va estar en mi cama-** le susurró al oído a Blaise le temblaron las rodillas.

regresaron dos horas después pues una estupida muggle le coqueteaba a su pelirrojo eso si que no esa resbalosa no le pondria una mano encima.

George sabia que su pequeña serpiente esta molesta por esa muggle aunque el le dijo que tenía pareja ella incistia que una noche con ella y ni se acordaría del muchachito ese pero ahora contentaría a su amor a el solo le interesa Blaise.

Blaise seguía maldiciendo a la muggle y George sonreía es tan tierno cuando se pone celoso.

 **-Blaise estas bien amor-** le dijo el volteó para gritarle claro que no estaba bien pero no salió nada de su boca George bajaba las escaleras sin ropa dejando ver sus bien formados músculos sus largas piernas se acercó sonriente a su aturdido esposo.

 **-Creo que tienes mucha ropa cielo-** dijo caminando al rededor de él se paró atras **-Quitate la ropa una por una despacio quiero disfrutar del espect** **á** **culo-** susurró.

Se sentó en el sillón al frente de la chimenea Blaise por inercia se fue desnudando viendo sentado frente a el a George mientras este empezaba acariciarse el sly tragó duro.

George sonreía mentalmente su esposo de había olvidado de la muggle ahora esta concentrando solo en él y el espectáculo que da es delicioso su piel color caramelo por fin va devorar ese dulce se espero hasta casarse para que fuera todo suyo.

Una vez desnudo tomo su mano para acercarlo Blaise solo pudo poner sus manos en los hombros de George ya que engulló su semierecto miembro lo saboreo cual caramelo el sly nunca había sentido esto volaba literal por lo que el otro le hacia y sentía gritó su nombre al venirse.

El pelirrojo lo acostó en la suave alfombra beso su pecho se entretuvo en los pezones Zabini sentía que su pene volvía a despertar.

Se sentía feliz completo ahora que lo había tomado su George en este momento lo penetraba despacio ya que le dijo que no quería lastimarlo cada día ama mas a su esposo.

Acostados recuperando el aliento abrazados **-Blaise-Mmmm-Sabes que esa muggle no me llamo la atenci** **ó** **n-Lo se pero me molesta que se te pegara tanto-Pero yo solo voy a estar pegado a ti a dem** **á** **s lo que te hice hoy te lo voy hacer cada que est** **é** **s celoso-Me parece bien-** le dijo sonriendo.


	13. Chapter 13

⭐❇⭐❇⭐❇ **CAPITULO 13** ⭐❇⭐❇⭐❇

Al matrimonio Flint no se le vio en la mansión Slytherin los siguientes tres días Rabastan ni si quiera estuvo en la fiesta una vez declarados esposos tomo a Charley desaparecieron.

Harry toma un baño para relajarse en serio nunca pensó que tanto Salazar como Godric se comportarían de esa forma como dos adolescentes hormonales mira que hacerlo en el pasillo y el precisamente los descubrió eso se ha de sentir cuando descubres a tus padres era tan joven para tener ese tipo de traumas se supone que vienen de una época más recatada ja.

Cerro los ojos pego la frente en las baldosas de la regadera oyó una risita miró quien era Tom recargado en la puerta **-Parece que te hubieran atrapado con las manos en la masa-** el ojiverde entre cerro los ojos.

 **-No pero esto es peor-** dijo volviéndose a su posición original.

 **-Y que podr** **í** **a ser-En el pasillo encontr** **é** **a Salazar y Godric teniendo sexo creeme no fue agradable-** la sonrisa del Lord se borró de su cara.

Lo siguiente que sintió el ojiverde fue el cuerpo contra las baldosas y a Tom presionándolo con una gran furia en su rostro.

 **-Disfrutarse verlos tocarse-** siseo molesto.

 **-Pero de que rayos est** **á** **s hablando-** desconcertado por la pregunta.

 **-Acaso hubieras deseado ser t** **ú** **el que estuviera en esa posici** **ó** **n-** se volteó molesto empujándolo.

 **-Eres un idiota el que no hayamos tenido sexo no tiene nada que ver lo que sent** **í** **al verlos fue como si hubiera cachado a mis padres est** **ú** **pido celoso-** salio goteando del baño molesto el sly maldijo por lo bajo estaba dándose cuenta que exagero.

Ya era de noche salio al jardín Voldemort para ver si estaba su temperamental Harry desde que pelearon en el baño no lo ha visto sabía que no se había ido pero necesitaba hablar disculparse en la comida tanto Salazar como Godric estaban muy apenados le contaron todo lo que les grito los regaño como niños que eran una vergüenza al no poderse contener o hacerlo en una habitación ellos nunca se imaginaron que el los cacharía.

Después que Godric le explico que Harry tenía miedo a la intimidad ya que su familia siempre le dijo que el era feo que nadie podía amar a un fenómeno como él, comprendió por que no le gustaba que lo viera cambiarse tenía que aclararle que él lo desea no era por exagerar pero Harry Potter es uno de los jóvenes más guapos que conoce.

En el centro del jardín Sally esta enroscada se acerca pues es extraño que este fuera con este frío.

 ** _-Sally por que estas aqu_** ** _í_** ** _-El peque_** ** _ñ_** ** _o amo estaba molesto-Dijo porque-_** nego la serpiente ** _-_** ** _¿_** ** _D_** ** _ó_** ** _nde esta?-Dormido desde hace un rato-Me lo voy a llevar-Amo el huele diferente-_** _se detuvo_ _ **-**_ ** _¿_** ** _Qu_** ** _é_** **** ** _quieres decir?-Tiene mi olor huele a ese pedazo de su alma hace un rato lo sent_** ** _í_** ** _-._**

Los ojos se abrieron impresionado acarició su cicatriz pues el lugar donde la serpiente le mostró Harry es un horrocrux tiene una parte de si ahora es más suyo su posesividad sentido de protección van a crecer más.

Lo tomo en brazos lo llevo de manera muggle su calor es agradable lo acostó y desvistió sin magia necesitaba sentir su piel el es hermoso sus parientes tendrían una visita con Bella y Dolovod les encantaría la misión pensó rencoroso con esos insignificantes muggles que trataron mal a su ángel, además él tenía el derecho como su esposo a tomar las represalias que pensara conveniente.

Cuando Harry despertó sentía un rico calor entonces recordó que se había dormido en sally como llego a su habitación y por qué esta desnudo igual que...que Tom se levantó de golpe.

 **-Harry acu** **é** **state todav** **í** **a es temprano-** hablo medio dormido el lord.

 **¿** **Porque estas desnudo?-Yo siempre duermo as** **í** **-** se sonrojó el mayor sonrió.

 **-Dime amor te gusta lo que ves-No-** contesto desviando la mirada lo tomo de la cintura y tiro a la cama.

 **-Porque a m** **í** **me fascina la vista desde hoy vamos a dormir as** **í** **eres hermoso Harry-.**

 **-No lo soy-** volteando la cara de lado.

 **-M** **í** **rame Harry lo que dijo tu familia no es cierto ellos temen a lo que es diferente tu lo eres pero no por eso es malo-** lo beso, para tranquilizarlo, se besaron un rato hasta que gruño su estómago **-Vamos ayer no comiste ni cenaste lament** **ó** **lo que dije estaba celoso de que vieras a otros hombre desnudos ya que solo debes ver a m** **í** **-.**

 **-Pero no los vi solo cerr** **é** **los ojos y les grit** **é** **-.**

 **-Lo se los hubieras visto en la comida parec** **í** **an ni** **ñ** **os rega** **ñ** **ados me dieron todo me sent** **í** **peor al recordar lo que dije-** el ojiverde lo abrazo recargo su frente en el hombro del lord.


	14. Chapter 14

⭐❇⭐❇⭐❇ **CAPITULO 14** ⭐❇⭐❇⭐❇

Después de comer regresaron a la habitación **-Harry estas bien has estado muy callado ¿quépasa?-** viendo un extraño brillo en los ojos del ojiverde.

 **¿Me deseas?-** la pregunta lo tomo desprevenido pero decidió ser sincero.

 **-Demasiado sabes el trabajo que me costo no pegarte a las baldosa y tomarte ahímismo más bien desde la vez que me citaste en el bosque después de transformarte te veías delicioso-** sus mejillas se sonrosaron se acercó a Tom.

 **-Tútambién me gustas desde que te vi en la memoria de tu diario me pareciste tan interesante, pero siento que no soy suficiente para ti siempre e creído-** un dedo tapó sus labios.

 **-Ni se ocurra decirlo desdébebéhas sido hermoso y ahora mas sabes por que-el negó-Eres solo mío y yo solo tengo lo mejor-Tonto-** susurro contra los labios del mayor.

El beso se intensifico poco a poco la ropa fue despareciendo despacio las manos de Harry recorrieron el pecho de Tom sus suaves manos lo exitaron las tomo y las bajo hasta la pretina del pantalón al verlo a los ojos esos ojos rojos le decían lo que quería entraron dentro de los boxers las caricias timidas junto con sus suaves manos son un excelente afrodisíaco pero todavía no es tiempo las detuvo.

Lo vio extrañado **-Todavia no pequeño falta mucho-** mientras le da un mordiscon en el labio saboreó su boca guiándolo a la cama antes de subirse se terminaron de desnudar con tranquilidad tenía que recorrer ese cuerpo con manos y boca.

Tom se recargo en sus brazos para no aplastarlo los besos se volvieron demandantes la lengua del mayor invadía la del menor tratando de marcar hasta el más mínimo espacio.

Harry se restegaba contra el mayor su erección necesitaba esa fricción bajo la mano para tocar más piel sentía que ardía por dentro esto era nuevo como podía hacerlo perder la razón y la vergüenza, lo empezó a masturbar los gemidos aumentaron su cuerpo se empezó a tensar pero Tom no se detenía de hecho casi podría jurar que lo torturaba al provocarle esto que sentía con un gran grito llegó ese maravilloso primer orgasmo todavía jadeante vio como su esposo subio la mano y empezó a lamer todo el fluido.

 **-Mmmm sabes delicioso-** el ojiverde se puso mas rojo al terminar todo lo de la mano se agacho a quitarle lo que quedo en su miembro el cuál despertó al ser devorado mientras lo preparaba para recibirlo.

Le separo un poco más las piernas le puso una almohada debajo para tener una mejor posición al incertar la cabeza se tensó pues a pesar de prepararlo era todavía muy estrecho.

 **-Relajante Harry doleráun poco pero es normal, que viene lo mejor-** se relajo dando varías respiraciones siguió entrando al llenarlo por completo se quedó quieto para que se acostumbrará.

Salio haciéndolo jadear y volvió a entrar haciéndolo arquearse _más_ gimió y el lord por supuesto lo complació sabia que disfrutaría pero no se imaginó que tanto.

La embestidas fueron mas profundas el ojiverde enterró las uñas en la espalda del Lord aun que eso no le importó aumento el ritmo sabía que los dos estaban muy cerca Harry se vino manchandolos entre los dos unas embestidas después lleno el interior del menor.

Tom salio despacio para no lastimarlo se dejo caer a un lado abrazandolo-Wow eso fue increíble-dijo ya casi dormido _gracias_ murmuró antes de caer dormido.

Solo lo acarició dándole un suave beso en los labios-No gracias a ti Harry eres lo que necesitó-los tapó a los dos antes de dormirse a su lado.

El veintinueve llegó la boda fue interesante ya que los dos se casaron con túnicas tradicionales negras con vivos rojos y dorado de Salazar y verde y plata de Godric los padrinos fueron Harry y Tom.

El moreno estaba feliz por fin veía a Remus desde que su ahora esposo se lo llevó (secuestro) al otro día de ser llevado la madre de Demián llego de sorpresa y se los llevo directo al ministerio a que los casará el castaño quiso protestar diciendo que por ser un hombre lobo no los dejarían pero su ahora suegra le informo que no hay discriminación en Marruecos.

-Remus eso es fantástico eres feliz-Mucho cachorro estoy completo-Me alegra ahora nuestro deber es hacer un hombre honorable a mi padrino anda pervirtiendo menores-.

-Harry eso no es cierto el anda tras este hermoso cuerpo debo añadir-dijo petulante-Ademas ya le pedí matrimonio-Y que dijo-Pues acepto quien puede rechazarme-Yo lo haría-Eres malo Harry con tu viejo padrino canuto-sobándose sobre el corazón fingiendo estar herido los otros dos rieron.

Hermione tenia un trato mas cercano con Severus y Rudolps que son los dos con que convive ya que Rabastan se mudo a una pequeña villa en Rumania para estar cerca de Charley también el trato con Bella le hicieron ver que ella no es una mujer malvada como trata de aparentar es amable y muy inteligente tiene su carácter como toda Black pero normal.

Su relación con Theo va mejor que nunca a su padre no le molesta pues conoce desde niño al sly y tiene mucho que ofrecerle a su hija no solo monetaria mente sino intelectualmente.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Los novios nunca se imaginaron que se casarían casi dos mil años despues con sus últimos descendientes como sus padrinos fue una fiesta hermosa se dormirían temprano ya que Harry lea tenia una sorpresa tenían que madrugar.

El translador los llevó directo a Monaco donde unos emocionados Blaise y Draco observaban todo en la ciudad muggle caminaron por la marina llegaron a dónde los guió el moreno.

 **-Este es mi regalo les prest** **ó** **el yate de pap** **á** **para que viajen por el mundo muggle ya que nadie los conoce pueden estar tranquilos-** subieron a recorrer el yate.

 **-Miren este diario les ayudar** **á** **a manejarlo mejor son consejos de pap** **á** **ya les ense** **ñ** **e a usar las targetas de cr** **é** **dito se cargara a sus b** **ó** **vedas las privadas-Harry gracias por darnos la oportunidad de vivir libres-Ustedes ya cumplieron con su misi** **ó** **n solo les queda ser felices-** los abrazo para despedirse.

Los demás magos que los acompañaron también se despidieron Draco y Blaise visitaban todas las tiendas mientras el Lord y Harry los veían divertidos ellos se sentaron a tomar un refresco mientras los otros seguían recorriendo.

 **-En este yate te bronceaste-** el asintió un poco cohibido.

 **-Totalmente desnudo-Si fue idea de Sirius-Pues cre** **ó** **que debo agradecerle el disfrutar t** **ú** **bronceado-** **¡** **Tom!-** le reclamo **-Me gusta ver tu trasero bronceado-Pervertido-Igual me gusta-** en temas de sexo Tom siempre le gana a Harry que es muy inocente en eso y vergonzoso.

 **-Harry esto es incre** **í** **ble hay tantas cosas-Si pues preparence en el verano vamos a Washingthon nos pueden acompa** **ñ** **ar ya que sus esposo tambi** **é** **n vienen-Ya te confirmaron la reuni** **ó** **-** pregunto el Lord **-Si a ellos de urge ya sabes cuando se trata de armamento lo hacen r** **á** **pido pero lo dem** **á** **s son un desastre-** se quejo el gry-.

El año nuevo llegó y con eso en regreso al colegió al otro día.

Salazar y Godric recibieron su primer años nuevo en el mar juntos después de muchos siglos sin un cuerpo real el obsequio de Harry fue lo mejor ya que lea daba la posibilidad de estar juntos sin que nadie del mundo mágico los molestara pasarían desapercibidos los encantos del yate los ayudaban a ser indectabnles por los muggles y conocer muchos puertos que habían cambiado en siglos otros que no conocían pues como fundadores del colegio no viajaban mucho.

 **-En que piensa-** le pregunta Salazar a su amor mientras lo abraza desnudo en la cama de su camarote **-En mi nieto no tiene idea de todo lo que va a lograr el sin propon** **é** **rselo va tener el mundo a sus pies el m** **á** **gico lo vera como un dios y el muggle como un gran hombre de negocios junto a sus amigos y enemigos para que trabajaran para** **é** **l por que no se imagina que sera un gran l** **í** **der-S** **í** **mi nieto Tom nunca se imagino que el ni** **ñ** **o que quiso matar para obtener el mundo m** **á** **gico a** **ñ** **os despu** **é** **s se convertir** **í** **a en su todo le dar** **í** **a el mundo entero a sus pies pero eso ya no importa porque lo** **ú** **nico que va a buscar es su felicidad-Una cosa buena de eso mi adoraba serpiente es que no tendr** **á** **n que esperar tanto como nosotros-.**

Si eso era cierto ellos pasaron muchos años para ser felices pero sus descendientes no esperarían tanto el mundo cambiaria tanto que ni siquiera se van a dar cuenta que su líder va ser un joven de ojos verdes que sin ninguna intención y sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que muchos buscaron por siglos él lo lograra en máximo dos años tener el mundo a sus pies sonrió Salazar Slytherin un gryffindor siendo una serpiente eso era Harry Potter un enigma que el mundo adoraría.

Salieron a cubierta desnudos la ropa no la necesitan además es su luna de miel y lo mas importante no estaba el pequeño demonio de ojos verdes dispuesto a hechizarlos si los ve desnudos haciendo cosas indebidas en cualquier lado.

El regreso hizo las cosas más fácil para las parejas solo Harry recibía a diario dulces o cartas aun que esas bastante explicitas de lo que quería hacerle lo que hacía que se sonrojara una de ellas la leyó fred lo que lo éxito secuestrando a su esposo para hacerle todo lo que la carta decía.


	16. Chapter 16

⭐❇⭐❇⭐❇ **CAPITULO 16** ⭐❇⭐❇⭐❇

En el desayuno del segundo día después del regreso de las vacaciones de Yule los aurores entraron al gran salón.

 **-Buenos días en que podemos servirle-** pregunto el director.

 **-Esta es una visita oficial haremos una inspección a los profesores y alumnos en busca de la marca oscura-Entiendo pues adelante-.**

La revisión a los maestros inicio al llegar al adusto profesor, el director casi bailaba sabía que su informe anónimo daría resultado de una supuesta carta de un padre preocupado diciendo que un maestro tenía la marca oscura en el colegio ya había planeado todo con la matriarca de los Weasley, donde al ser descubierto Severus y tratar de llevárselo le ofrecería a la ahora pelinegra que se comprometiera con el chico Weasley para que vean que ellos están con la luz y le diría que él es un espía para la orden todo volvería como debe de ser si pronto tendría todos los objetos valiosos de las bóvedas de los Lestrange y los Snape.

Fue sacado de su mundo cuando el líder de los aurores le hablo.

 **-Gracias director hemos terminado y no hay nada incorrecto en el colegio nosotros nos retiramos-** el director parpadeo incrédulo como que no había nada si uno claro que tenía la marca averiguaría si hizo un ocultamiento más fuerte sabía muy bien que la marca ahí estaba.

En su despacho esperaba impaciente a que el jefe de las serpientes llegara unos minutos después.

 **-Usted dirá director-Mi muchacho-** dijo en tono jovial pero el Sly que distaba mucho de ser real sabía que estaba furioso ya que sus planes fueron destruidos, ahora el nivel de respeto que tenía para su joven nuevo lord era muy alto, sabía que utilizaría lo de su marca en su contra y por eso la elimino definitivamente Potter sabía lo que hacía en estos momentos le recordaba tanto a su querida amiga Lily siempre uno o dos pasos adelante muchas veces le bromeo diciendo que ella no fue a slytherin porque era hija de muggles pero siempre le dijo que era peor que una cobra a lo que ella solo sonreía con malicia.

 **-Veo que no tuviste problema ocultando tu marca-** hablo el viejo.

 **-En realidad es más fácil ya que esta desapareció antes de navidad-.**

 **-¿Cómo que desapareció?-** pregunto intrigado.

 **-Si he estado investigando pero no me he podido reunir con sus seguidores, ya sabes mis manos están llenas el descubrir a mi hija recuperar todos esto años estoy buscando al responsable de que Hermione no llegar a mis manos, lo que le espera no será agradable me pedirá morir antes de que acabe con él-** dijo sin perderse el pequeño tensa miento del director al mencionar a su hija.

 **-Si ya veo puedes seguir con tus clases Severus y felicidades por tu hija-** hablo en un tono plano.

 **-Gracias director-** salió de la oficina dejando a un furioso líder de la luz ya que su plan se fue al caño, mientras él sonríe se podría decir que se carcajea al ver sus ojos furiosos le va a mandar a sus queridos cuñados una carta para que disfruten el momento.

Minutos después entro una sonriente Molly esperando que todos saliera bien como lo había planeado, ella ya se hacía dueña de una gran fortuna ya que cuando se casó con Artur nunca imagino que tendría muchas carencias, esperaba que su esposo aceptara ciertas limitaciones para poder reclamar la fortuna Weasley pero él nunca quiso eso y ahora los únicos que pueden reclamarla son Billy o Charley y ninguno quiere.

 **-Ah Molly siéntate te tengo noticias-.**

 **-Dime Albus como salió todo bien supongo estoy tan contenta y dime cuando se comprometen-** el suspiro mejor decirle rápido.

 **-No son buenas noticias los aurores no encontraron nada-** dijo serio.

 **-¿Como pero Snape tiene la marca?-.**

 **-Ya no desapareció en vacaciones-** dijo con pesar.

- **Que vamos a hacer Albus mi Ron se tiene que casar con ella su dinero es nuestro-.**

 **-Lo se querida pero no podemos hacer nada ahorita tu hijo va tener que conquistarla ya que las pociones están fuera de lugar él es experto y lo descubriría pronto no podemos arriesgarnos y un imperio menos él lo detectaría es experto en legemancia** -.

Ella no quería oír eso sabía que su hijo es un flojo sabía que casándolo con ella obtendría dinero y poder así su hijo no sería un don nadie, Bill tenía un gran trabajo en gringotts pero la chica Delacour no la quería era demasiado hermosa y no podía manejarla como quería ella es una persona segura además de su herencia de veela no servían las pociones pues la detectaría por su olfato, Charley también tenía un buen trabajo pero ninguna novia y como le dejo claro a él le van los hombres, no ella quería mujeres para que las formara a su semejanza parecía que Percy podía ser ese hijo perfecto pero no los repudio como familia y ya no contaba, los gemelos su mayor fracaso ellos no le hacían caso en nada sus bromas y destrucción ya ni gastaba su tiempo en ellos, solo le quedaba su querida ginny ella era perfecta para Harry él lo tiene todo dinero es guapo todo lo que su hija se merece la esposa del salvador del mundo mágico.

 **-Ya está listo el contrato matrimonial entre mi Ginny y Harry-.**

 **-No Molly ya te dije Sirius es el que tiene la custodia de Harry el contrato que yo hice se nulifico ya él siempre fue inocente así que no hay tal contrato-.**

 **-Él tiene que casarse con mi niña no puedo dejar a mi bebe desprotegida-.**

 **-Estoy tan interesado como tu pero no podemos precipitarnos o todo se echara a perder-.**

En estos momentos es cuando el director quería matar a Black por interferir en sus planes al salir libre, a Severus por no tener la marca también que iba todo pero solo había pensar un poco y todo mejoraría ya encontraría la manera de que su jefe de Slytherin aceptara casar a su hija con el chico Weasley todo es por el bien mayor sonrió metiéndose un caramelo de limón.


	17. Chapter 17

⭐❇⭐❇⭐❇ **CAPITULO 17** ⭐❇⭐❇⭐❇

Es mediados de enero las cosas han salido según lo planeado, los sangre pura le dieron un duro revés a todo lo que Dumbledore había dicho al filtrarse información al profeta sobre el verdadero trabajo de los sangre pura en el mundo muggle al ser dueños de empresas, con lo que mucho por lo dicho del director de que ellos los odiaban y torturaban ya no eran creíbles que él dijo, se le han volteado por ejemplo la iniciativa de darse a conocer con los muggles fue rechazada de inmediato con un aplastante 80% y con el voto a favor del mundo mágico, los nacidos muggles como los mestizos que no viven en el mundo mágico tendrán que tomar todas las clases de costumbres de etiqueta a conocer bien los usos y costumbre del mundo mágico.

Así como la impartición de nuevas clases como lo son Rituales mágicos naturales y de sangre que se practicaban en la época de Merlín, así como todo lo relacionado con creaturas mágica usos y costumbres rituales, cortejo y apareamiento.

Otro que echaba lumbre es Ron Weasley ya que hace unos días Pansy Parkinson la había felicitado por su compromiso con Nott "él es una serpiente por amor a merlín" se lo grito a la cara ella solo le respondió que su padre y sus tíos son serpientes y ella debió ir a slytherin trato de buscar el apoyo de su amigo, pero este ni lo pelo ya que estaba más interesado en la carta que le envió el admirador que tiene es otra cosa que le molestaba. Harry debería estar saliendo con su hermana pero no el tonto se carteaba con quien sabe quién su madre ya le había prometido que él se casaría con ella y manejaría su fortuna pero ahora el idiota de Theodore Nott se sentaba con ella se reía con el, trato de hechizarlo pero el grasiento idiota lo descubrió y lo castigo como lo odiaba pero algo tenía que hacer les había pedido a sus hermanos unas bromas para el idiota sly y sus amigos le dijeron que no tenían nada que ahorita estaba muy ocupados en otras cosas, que creciera y estudiara pues el dinero no cae del cielo eso él lo sabía por eso buscaba la forma facil de tenerlo y casarse con la cerebrito de gryffindor no era tanto sacrificio a cambio de tener dinero, además podía salir con otras mujeres si por que no se limitaría solo a ella cuando otras pueden disfrutar de él conoce a Hermione y ni cuenta se daría es lo que piensa.

Neville por otro lado ha estado muy ocupado ya que después de la boda de Godric y Salazar inicio el cortejo con Gabrielle ya que su familia le había informado que era su pareja, su abuela por supuesto estaba contenta sangre de creatura en la familia eso traería fuerza y prosperidad sin contar que su nieto seria amado por la joven veela, así como lo fuera su hijo por Alice la madre de Neville.

Neville no podía olvidar todas las burlas que le habían hecho los gemelos después de enterarse que la pequeña rubia era su pareja, le decían que ahora eran familia ya que Fleur es su cuñada.

El castaño no sabía que regalarle o donde llevarla ya que las relaciones con otras personas no eran su fuerte, así que Harry le dijo que solo fuera el mismo no tenía que ser quien no era, por lo que en su primera cita la llevo a recorrer su invernadero el que desde niño había ido cuidando con todas las plantas que le gustaban las raras y comunes.

La rubia se sentía muy feliz pues Neville acaba de darle el mejor regalo mostrarle un lugar que era suyo no porque fuera caro ni nada de eso, pertenecía a su corazón lo que más ama las plantas y ellas las veela aman la naturaleza. Por eso su veela lo escogió ya que eran compatibles.


	18. Chapter 18

⭐❇⭐❇⭐❇ **CAPITULO 18** ⭐❇⭐❇⭐❇

Para las vacaciones de pascua el moreno planea ya tener el anillo de los Gaunt que el director le robo a Su esposo, cuando estaba en el colegio se dio cuenta que el director es tan soberbio que en una visita a su oficina descubrió que el anillo esta en una repisa, sin ningún hechizo de protección la arrogancia del director es muy grande.

La oportunidad llego con una rabieta de Ron al querer hechizar a Theo, el simplemente no entiende que el sly le lleva una gran ventaja en el duelo pero bueno el esta en la oficina tomando su te esperándolo los cuadros están congelados así que lo hace, reproduce el anillo al salir lo envía con la lechuza de Draco para que nadie sospeche.

Voldemort lee unos documentos cuando llega la lechuza conocida de los Malfoy, desenreda la carta cae un pequeño aro de oro reconoce la letra de su esposo con su gran detalle el Lord sonríe, ¡oh! su pequeño merece un gran regalo.

Se levanta para ponerlo en una caja fuerte mágica que tiene muchos hechizos al abrir la bella puerta tallada con un gran basilisco y una quimera, lo pone sobre la valiosa capa de su esposo que dejo pues no quiere que el viejo se la robe es muy valiosa, Tom sabe cuánto valora su ángel todo lo que tocaron sus padres una sonrisa ilumina su rostro ya sabe lo que le dará eso hará muy feliz a su esposo.

Toma un pergamino le escribe a la persona que lo puede ayudar a darle lo que su esposo amara ve como su lechuza sale rumbo al horizonte.

Las vacaciones de Pascua llegaron solo llegaron a la mansión Slytherin para trasladarse directa mente a Washington ya que su reunión seria pronto tanto los gemelos como Harry necesitaba estar para iniciar las negociaciones, por lo que reservaron un hotel tranquilo pero elegante pues el ojiverde conoce los gustos de su esposo y por supuesto de las otras dos serpientes que iban con ellos, por eso el Four Seasons Washington dc Hotel fue una buena opción reservando tres suites de lujo.

No se equivocó tanto Tom como Draco estuvieron satisfechos con el lugar.

 **-Bueno ya que estamos aquí hay unas cosas que no deben olvidar no pueden usar sus varitas ya que en esta ciudad es una con la mayor cantidad de cámaras de seguridad, por lo que si nos captan con las varitas vamos a tener muchos problemas-** al ver la cara de los magos **-Verán si nos llegar a captar en video nos capturaran y nos interrogaran lo peor sería si nos llevan a investigar seriamos conejillos de laboratorio y puedo asegurarles que antes que podamos decir Quiddich vamos a estar más drogados que ni nuestro nombre vamos a recordar-.**

 **-Entendemos Harry-** dijo el italiano no le gustaba como se oía lo que les hablo el moreno eso de ser usados como animales.

 **-Entonces llevaremos hechizos no me noten para poder pasar desapercibidos entendido-** asintieron conformes los magos.

Las negociaciones con los encargados del área de armamento en el Pentágono les llevo dos días pues las demostraciones en las instalaciones militares fueron un éxito a pesar que los gemelos pensaron que tendrían problemas por su edad, no fue así ya que los oficiales al verlos tan jóvenes dieron por hecho que eran chicos genios y como Harry es descendiente de una familia de antiguo linaje inglés es por lo que todo salió bien.

Encontraron que varios empleados tanto squibs como hijos de muggles, sangres pura y mestizo que al igual que ellos quieren evitar llamar la atención a su mundo la reunión con el ministerio americano fue mucho más fácil ya que ellos están más conectados con el mundo muggle por lo que en algunas tiendas mágicas con tecnología muggle mejorada para magia compraron computadoras y celulares Tom por supuesto le compro a Harry un iPhone mágico de oro, Draco también uno con diamantes.

Al ministerio americano les hablaron de sus planes en marcha ellos por supuesto le pareció bien ya que al manejar las industrias los podían mover fuera de su mundo por lo que también se unieron a los nuevos planes de los Señores Oscuros **-Sabias Señor Potter que había más en usted de lo que se dice en el mundo mágico-** dijo un muy animado ministro americano ya que ellos a diferencia de sus homónimos ingleses sabían que la magia es magia no importa el color.

Lord Voldemort sabía que había mucho en su pequeño esposo como dijo el ministro nunca estuvo más de acuerdo hubo reuniones con varias familias en América que le dieron el acceso a varias industrias que estaban despuntando en el mundo muggle como lo eran de autos, entretenimiento, música y cosas que ellos no sabían mucho ya que su mundo está muy limitado por lo que también tendrían asesores para que no legaran sin saber nada de esto, pero aquí a diferencia de Europa serían los jóvenes quienes entrarían a manejar esas empresas ya que era común que los jóvenes emprendedores hicieran o formaran nuevas empresas exitosas.

Esa noche el Lord llevo a su esposo a cenar a uno de los restaurants más lujosos de la avenida mágica en los estados unidos, tenían que celebrar las ideas de su esposo no dejan de sorprenderlo con esto se da cuenta que ha subestimado el verdadero poder de los muggles y aunque el, le cuesta aceptarlo son una gran amenaza pero la forma en la que Harry lo manejando es la indicada a enfrentarlos como si no fueran importantes.

Gracias a eso Sus seguidores están también sondeando a los muggles europeos y asiáticos para medir el verdadero nivel de riesgo y una mejor forma de manejar la situación.


End file.
